


LOvers Cause of Death

by Hanabusa_Oppa



Category: OC - Fandom, Orginal Character - Fandom, Original Work, floris - Fandom, lovers cause of death, silvio - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Yandere, floris - Freeform, lovers cause of death - Freeform, silvio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabusa_Oppa/pseuds/Hanabusa_Oppa
Summary: Silvio lived quietly in his small town located in Italy. He lived with his religious parents her were against same-sex relations, which Silvio had to keep to himself how he felt. One day at school and new Foreign exchange student came from the Neatherlands, his features were delicate and his skin was soft, the sight of him made Silvio fall in love with in secondsSilvio will learn to regret ever loving this mystery boy
Kudos: 1





	1. One

_ My throat hurts from holding in all these secrets.  _   
  
The colors blue and white danced in the sky as Silvio spaced out from the thoughts of class. Soon grey mixed with the lovely blue, and rain drops pelted the window, the delicate scent of spring wisping in the opened window. Silvio smiled softly as rain made its way to his nose. The scent always made him feel calm, as if he were up on one of those fluffy rainclouds, just watching the world below, with no problems. 

As he was distracted a new student was brought into class. He introduced himself with a heavy accent, “ Hello.. I’m Floris, I’m a new forgien exchange student from the Netherlands,” he said with an innocent grin on his pink lips. The students instantly started asking questions, wanting to know how to curse in a different language,’ do you have a girlfriend, wanna be friends?’ They only ever want to befriend a foreigner to warp them into an annoying image of themselves.    
  


Floris found his way to an empty seat, a seat right in front of Silvio. He gave the same smile to Silvio introducing himself once more offering his hand to shake. Silvio hesitantly raised is arm shaking his hand, his cheeks flustered with a pink that practically glowed on his tan skin. This sight caught Floris off guard, his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks started to burn. He pulls his hand away before quickly facing the front of the class. 

  
  


Silvio seemed confused by the new student’s actions. He went back to looking out the window, pouting because the rain had stopped. He rested his head on the deck as he looked at a faint rainbow in the distance.

  
  


As class continued Silvio couldn’t help but watch the new student. His white skin, standing out against his knee-high black socks. His slender fingers brushing through his mint dyed hair. His way of wearing his sweater, like a woman would showing off his shoulders, he looked really cute to Silvio. He was catching feelings, having only said a few words to the new boy. 

  
  


Once he had a free period, Silvio grabbed out his phone, that had a cute cat as a phone case, He opened a game with the same cat as the icon. It was a rhythm game that Silvio absolutely adored. His favorite character was a cat with a crown and a big bow, his name was Prince Nyaa-ko. Silvio had so much merchiase for this character. He had been a fan ever since he was 10, it's been 7yrs but he is still attached to this character. 

  
  


Floris found Silvio sitting outside a classroom leaning against some lockers as he waited for the final bell of the day. He didn’t know what to do, he just stood there as he looked at the handsome man, his golden glasses complimented his tone. The soft pink his hair was dyed, Floris loved it so much. Silvio looked up from his phone to see the cute boy standing at a distance watching him. His whole face flushed a deep red, like a tomato, he quickly stood up fixing his hoodie that had bunched up his back from slouching. Floris gasps when he was spotted, turning around his ears showing how red his face was. The two of them went in opposite directions when the final bell rang. Silvio hurried home still blushing from the eyes that were on him. 

  
  


He greeted his parents, his father in the living room watching the news and his mother washing dishes as she made dinner. Before he could go to his room to calm his heart he was stopped by his father, “ Did you get your history test back today?” he asks, not looking away from the TV. Silvio nods grabbing his bag off his shoulder, he opens it searching for a moment before handing over a packet that had a ‘100% A’ written on the top with red ink. His father smiled at the grade, “ Wonderful as always Silvio,” he handed it back sending him on his way.    
  


Silvio thanked him before jogging up the steps to his room. His room was covered in posters, figures, plushies, and stacks of CDs, they were all for Prince Nyaa-ko. He sat on his bed grabbing his large plush of Prince Nyaa-ko. He holds it close before speaking with pink cheeks, “ He was watching me Nyaa-ko… Do you think he has feelings for me too?” he asks before laying down on his nicely made bed. He stared at his ceiling that was painted a lime green. A smile crept onto his lips as he thought back to the delicate smile Floris gave him, he was truly in love. 


	2. Two

_ The scent of wood was trapped in my bloodied nails.  _

It had been a couple of weeks since Floris was brought to the class, he made friends with many of the students. He would always be smiling as he spoke to them, all Silvio could do was watch from his deck, he wasn’t much for starting up a conversation. 

Floris talked with one of the students with a whine, “ If I fail this test, I’ll have to be sent back home, I can’t do that!” he said pouting, “ can you help me study?” he asks. The student then points in the direction of Silvio, who is staring at his phone, “ Go speak to Silvio, he gets straight A’s in class, he could probably help you,” Floris thanked the boy before walking over to his deck setting down. He smiled as he glanced at the rythm game Silvio was playing, “ those characters are really cute,” he said startling Silvio making him fail the song, the first time he had ever failed one of Prince Nyaa-ko’s songs. Floris apologizes for making him loose.    
  
Silvio brushed it off before putting his phone down on the deck looking up at the cute boy. Floris gave him that smile once more, “ I was wondering if you could help me study..” he says looking a bit embarrassed. He gave a nod in return followed by a shrug, “ yeah sure, what subject?” Silvio asks, grabbing out every textbook he had packed in his bag. Floris looked at each book before pointing to one he still had a hard time to pronounce, “ this one here,” Silvio read the book aloud, “ Trigonometry… alright, would you like to come to my house after school for a study session then?” he asks. Floris nods, “ Let me inform my host parents,” he says, grabbing out his phone, a cute case covered in a cherry pattern covered the outside. 

Silvio nods with a smile as he informs his mother that he was bringing someone over to study, this is Silvio’s only way to ever have someone at his house. His parents are very protective over him, They still get him a babysitter even though he’s 17. It's embarrassing to him. 

Silvio led the way to his home with Floris following close behind, they held small conversations about the two countries they lived in.    
  


His mother greeted the two at the door, offering a plate of freshly baked brownies. Floris took the plate with a huge thanks after his greetings. He followed Silvio upstairs eating a brownie on the way. His eyes widened as he saw the fan-crazed room, “ wow you really do like that character from the rhythm game,” he said with a giggle. Silvio lit up that Floris even remembered the character at all, “ Well I’ve been a fan of Prince Nyaa-ko ever since i was little,” Floris looked at a poster that had words in japanese, “ so he’s a japanese singer?” he asks. Silvio nods with a grin happy that he was interested in the posters. 

They both sat on his bed as Silvio started pulling out his notebooks and text book for the class Floris needed help with. 

Floris was in awe at how smart Silvio was, his grades all perfect, how much he studies, all the books he takes home every weekend to make sure he never fails. 

Their studying lasted for about 2 hours till Floris could finally solve problems without any assistance. 

It was cut once Silvio’s mother called them down for dinner. They headed downstairs to the dining room. Floris’s eyes sparkle at the spread, Steak for four, homemade mashed potatoes, fresh biscuits, and roasted green beans. He thanked them for the meal as he dishes up his plate with them. Before they ate they were stopped to say a prayer. Floris looked a bit annoyed as they held hands and listened to the head of the table bless the food. He looked about the dining room now noticing all the religious things that showered the walls. He ignored it and enjoyed the meal that was prepared. Silvio spoke only of his grade since that was all that was asked of him. He wouldn’t speak unless spoken to either, Floris felt awkward as he listened to the dry conversations they held. 

Once they had finished, Floris's cell phone rang, he excused himself from the table and headed to the next room to answer. He was greeted by his host mother with bad news that a storm had knocked out their power. She asks if he could stay the night at Silvio’s. Floris calls for Silvio.    
  
“Yeah, whats up?” Silvio asks as he walks into the room. Floris held his hand over the speaker of his phone as he explained what happened, “Would your parents mind if I were to stay the night?” he asks. Silvio pauses being asked the question, not one of his friends were ever able to stay the night. He asks Floris to wait as he goes to speak to his parents. 

It took Silvio a bit of persuading before they said yes. He informed Floris he smiled big and told his host mother he was staying the night. 

Silvio had never done something like this before so he was excited and it was hard for him to hide it, “ Do you wanna play some video games?” he asks. Floris nods following him back to his room where he had multiple systems new and old. Gaming was the only thing that really seemed to bring Silvio happiness. The two of them sat on the floor in front of Silvio’s television as they played multiplayer games, which Silvio never got to do before, it was amazing to him. He felt so happy having Floris in his life. 

They played for hours until it had reached 10pm. Silvio sighs when he notices the time, “ we should probably go to bed, “ He turns off the system before grabbing down a stack of blankets he had in his closet, laying them out on the floor with a pillow and his large plush, “ you can sleep on the bed,” he says with a smile.    
  


Floris shakes his head, “ n-no i don’t wanna take your bed from you,” Silvio cuts him off with a remark, “ your the guest, you get the bed,” He goes through his drawers pulling out clothes to sleep in and finding something for Floris as well. He hands him a white, faded graphic tee and a pair of shorts, “ I don’t know if these will fit you all that well but you can try,” He said as Floris took them and headed to the bathroom.    
  
Floris stood in the mirror as he stripped of his clothes. He slips on the shirt, it went past his waist, he slipped on the shorts but pouts as he tries to keep them up, tying them didn’t even seem to help. He walks back to Silvio’s room holding onto the shorts so they wouldn’t fall. When he walks in he’s greeted with a shirtless tanned man wearing bagging sweats. Silvio looks at him with a giggle, “ are they too big for you?” he asks. Floris nods with red cheeks, “ well my shirt seems long enough, you could probably just wear it like a nightgown,” He blushes dark as he realizes what he said, “ I-I’m sorry, l-let me see if I can find you something else,” without a word Floris let the shorts fall . He bends over picking them up and handing them back to Silvio, “ Its fine, I’ll just wear the shirt,” 

  
Silvio, flustered, takes the shorts returning them to his drawers before laying in his makeshift bed. He says goodnight before clicking off the light. Floris sat on his bed before laying down, the scent of Silvio filled his nose, a spring rain scent mixed with shampoo. He couldn’t help but take a sniff of the pillow he laid his head on, It smelled like him, it was amazing. Floris looks to see that Silvio has already fallen asleep. He can’t help but take another strong inhale of the scent, he wants to savor every second of it, he  inhale of the scent, he wants to savor every second of it, he thinks to himself, “ It's like Silvio is holding me in his arms! His scent is all around me, god I could die of happiness right now, I never wanna leave this room, god Silvio you smell amazing~” Floris fell asleep with his face buried in Silvio’s pillow along with cuddling one of the many plushies on his bed.


	3. Three

_ Your skin tastes bitter sweet.  _

A loud alarm rang waking the two from their deep sleep. Floris’s eyes widened as he looked to the ceiling, then to the soft plush in his arms, he felt his heart start to pound as he remembered where he laid. Silvio stood from the floor with a stretch before greeting Floris with a smile, “ morning, did you sleep well-” he froze as he saw such a cute scene on his bed, Floris hugging Prince Nyaa-ko, wearing his shirt, and curled in a perfect ball. He couldn’t help but glance down his figure, seeing his pale legs on display, and the shirt pulled up just enough to show a pair of pink, women’s underwear. Silvio broke his stare by turning around, his shoulder even blushed pink from the image, “ did you sleep well?” he asks, making no eye contact. Floris smiled as he sat up pulling the shirt down, “ yeah, thank you again for letting me stay,” Silvio quickly spoke, “ n-no problem,” he said before fiddling through his drawers, “ i don’t think I have anything for you to wear to school today..” 

Floris stood from the bed before glancing about the room, he grabbed Silvio’s black hoodie, “ could I wear this?” he asks, holding it up. Silvio nods a bit, “ That one’s probably dirty, I could give you a different hoodie,” Floris had already slipped on the cozy hoodie before shaking his head, “ I like this one,” Silvio looks at Floris with pink cheeks, seeing the boy he had a crush on wearing his hoodie. He turned back to his dresser where he pulled out his usual clothing sweats and a shirt that he slipped a hoodie over. Floris couldn’t help but stare, Silvio stripped down to his boxers right in front of him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the skin tight, red boxers that brand read ‘bitch’ on the waist band. 

The two went downstairs as they waited for the time to tick by to walk to school. They were greeted with a table of breakfast foods, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Floris and Silvio sat thanking the cook before they started to eat. 

The two talked with smiles as they walked to school. Silvio felt so happy as he spoke to Floris, He never really had a friend to talk to before. 

The school was annoying as always, teens collaging the halls as they fought through the crowds to their lockers. Silvio made his way to the classroom sitting at his desk where his eyes instantly glued to the outside. 

Floris came in soon after holding his books close to his chest. His face pink as he could smell Silvio’s delicate scent on the hoodie he wore. He sat in front of Silvio with a quick smile before turning his attention to the teacher. 

“ Remember students that the school will be closed for three days for construction,” The teacher spoke, Silvio paused as he thought about it. He had forgotten to tell his parents about it, he hoped that they wouldn’t get him a damn babysitter as it was so close and they were going on a mini vacation. 

Class went on as every other day, boring and long. 

Silvio spoke to Floris before he left for home, “ You can keep my hoodie if you want,” he said with a smile still loving the image of Floris in his hoodie. Floris’s eyes lit up at the offer. He smiles wide, “ thank you so much Silvio!” he grins, “ Hey i was wondering what your favorite dessert is, I really like baking and I wanna give you a thank you gift for letting me stay, “ Silvio nods, “ My favorite sweet is Tiramisu!” he said cheerfully.

Floris wrote the word down on his hand to remember, “ I’ve never made that before, I’m excited to try it out,” he waved goodbye before walking off towards his temporary home. Silvio walks in the opposite direction. His mother greeted him at the door with a soft, warming smile. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before speaking, “ I forgot to tell you and dad that school is gonna be closed for three days starting tomorrow,” She frowned hearing that, “ What?? We haven’t even gotten you a babysitter yet for when we leave tomorrow,” Silvio sighs shaking his head, “ Mom I don’t need a babysitter i’m 17-” She cut him off with an angered look, “ We’ll call your uncle to watch after you,” She walked off to the phone calling her brother. 

Silvio sighed walking off to his bedroom. He wasn’t that mad since his uncle would watch him, his uncle was cool to him, ever since he was a child. He was covered in tattoos and piercings, He even gave Silvio a few ear piercings and taught him how to properly dye his hair. 

Tomorrow came and Silvio said his goodbyes to his parents as his uncle arrived on his motorcycle. His mother greeted her brother, “ Thanks for coming Alek,” The man took off his helmet showing a tattooed face. He smiled at her, “ I’m always happy to hang out with my Nephew,” He walks inside greeting Silvio’s father before giving Silvio a hug with a smirk. His mother spoke up, “ We’ll be gone for two days, also Alek no giving piercing or tattooes,” She said with a stern face. Alek chuckled, “ Don’t worry sis I won’t give him anything permanent,” 

They said their goodbyes. 

Alek smiled at his nephew, “ Have you gotten any new games?” he asked. Silvio nodded with a grin leading him to his bedroom. His uncle looked about his room, “ still obsessed with this cat huh?” he said picking up a figure that was very detailed, seeming expensive. Silvio nodded as he grabbed out his newest system, “ I’ll never get tired of Prince Nyaa-ko,” Alek sat the figure down, “ If you like him so much, I could give you a tattoo of him sometime,” The fanboy’s eyes light up at the idea of having his favorite character on his skin, “ I’d love that!” 

The two soon were glued to the TV as Alek played one of Silvio’s games. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE   
> There is incest in this chapter!!   
> TRIGGER WARNING   
> RAPE 
> 
> ALSO  
> I do not support incest irl please do not assume I do!!   
> Thank you!

There is no savor for you

( Trigger warning - rape - Incest )

After a few hours of gaming Alek excused himself for a moment wanting to get a drink. Silvio climbed onto his bed with a slight yawn getting tired from sitting on the floor. Alek had a chair but Silvio didn’t. 

Silvio closed his eyes as he felt himself falling asleep. 

Alek walked back into the room looking to the bed seeing Silvio stretched out, his skin showing with his baggy shirt pulled up. 

He sat on the corner of the bed as he looked Silvio over as he debated something in his head. In a few minutes he had climbed on top of Silvio before placing a kiss on his soft lips. The feeling woke Silvio from his light sleep. His eyes widened as he was greeted with Alek’s face close to his. He tried to sit up as he spoke, “ Wh-what are you doing?” he asked nervously. 

Alek sat back with a smirk, “ You know Silvio, you look just like your father, same tanned skin, brown eyes,” He sighs, “ I wish he wasn’t religious because damn I had a crush on him ever since I met him,” Silvio listened to what he was told still nervous on what was happening. Alek cupped his cheek, “ You even have the same soft lips,” He said in a whisper as he placed another kiss on Silvio’s. Silvio pulled his head back covering his mouth with wide eyes. This annoyed Alek, he grabbed ahold of Silvio’s wrists holding them above his head. Silvio fought against the tight grip as his hands were tied tight with his Uncles belt above his head, on his headboard. 

Silvio trembles with tears forming in his eyes, “ U-Uncle.. Please-” Alek glared at Silvio, he seemed like a completely different person now. He pulled Silvio’s glasses off his face easily crushing them in his hand, “ Pretend I’m someone else.. And don’t call me uncle,” He said as he pulled off his own shirt. Silvio’s eyes widened as he watched the blurry shards of his glasses fall to the floor before turning his attention to Alek, who was just an unknown blurry mess to Silvio’s eyes. 

Silvio’s body was violated by Alek, leaving bruises on his skin. 

Once the belt was taken off his wrists and Alek left the room Silvio stood with a tremble as he felt something run down his leg. He picked up his broken glasses. He fumbled with tape as he tried to fix them. He slipped back on his taped glasses before walking to the bathroom with shaky legs, his back aching. He looked at himself in the mirror. He felt disgusted, he counted each bruise he could see as tears filled his eyes. He got into the shower where he tried to wash the feeling away, but he knew it would never leave. 

He wrapped his robe around his body before walking to his bedroom not wanting to see his Uncle. He laid down on his bed pulling his legs to his chest as he clings to his plush of Prince Nyaa-ko, his security blanket. 

The next morning Alek greeted Silvio in his room as he held up his cellphone, “ All of this stays between us alright?” he asks walking over to the bed.; Silvio shakes his head as he hugs himself, “ I’m going to tell mom..” he said not making any eye contact. Alek raised a brow as he played a video on his phone. The sounds of Silvio’s cries and moans filled the room. Silvio felt his stomach drop with wide eyes and he looked up to his uncle who spoke, “ Tell your religious mom that I was raped by a man? I’ll show her this lovely video of her son having sex with an other man, and I’ll say with worried eyes, ‘ I found this on your son’s phone! You know what they’ll do if they find that out?” he asks leaning closer to Silvio, “ they will disown their little gay son~” he said with a smirk. Silvio trembled as he hid his face in his hands. His uncle was blackmailing him to keep quiet. 

As the video ended there was a knock at the front door. Alek sighed as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket heading to the door. He opens it to be greeted with a cute, pale boy holding a nicely wrapped container, “ Yeah, what is it?” he asked leaning against the door frame as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket lighting it. 

The boy introduced himself, “ I-I’m Floris, a friend of Silvio’s, I came to give him a gift, is he home?” he asks studying the man’s body movements, his relaxed posture, his tattooed face showing an annoyed glare, “ Yeah, hold on,” He walked to the steps calling, “ Silvio! There’s a kid here for you,” Soft footsteps trickled down the steps as he came into Floris’s view. Before Silvio went to the door his uncle grabbed him by the arm whispering something into his ear before letting him go. 

Silvio walked to the door giving Floris a gentle smile. Floris’s eyes widen as he saw his friend, “ what happened?!” he asked quickly. Silvio shrugged it off, “ I.. I fell down the steps, I’m okay just a few bruises and I broke my glasses,” 

The smaller boy didn’t believe the story one bit. He tried to forget about it as he spoke, “ I brought you a gift!,” He holds up the container, “ I made you tiramisu! It was really fun to make,” he said with a grin. Silvio’s eyes light up at the sweet that was made just for him. He invites Floris in, leading him to the kitchen, “ Lets have some together,” he said as he grabbed down two plates, they were hand painted with flowers, every dish they had was handmade. Silvio sat down with Floris handing him a plate. He smiles as he opens the container showing a gorgeous treat. He sets a slice on both plates giving over a fork to the baker behind the food. 

The two talked as they enjoyed the slices of tiramisu, Floris took a moment to ask, “ who’s that guy that answered the door.. He seems kinda mean..” he added as he played with the last bite. Silvio stopped as if he was asked something that made his stomach hurt, “ Th-that’s my Uncle Alek.. H-he may look mean but he’s actually pretty nice, he’s the one who pierced my ears,” he said with a light smile that was obviously hiding pain. He showed off his ears that were lined with earrings, Floris smiled as he looked, “ wow, you have so many,” he bites his lip as he thinks to himself how nice they would be to bite and tug. 

Alek walked into the kitchen, another cigarette in his mouth, “ Silvio, your parents are gonna be here soon, your friend there should probably leave..” he said gesturing to the exit as he spoke. Silvio hangs his head with a light sigh followed by a nod. He smiles at Floris giving him a hug, “ I’ll see you at school tomorrow, thank you again for the cake,” he said as he walked Floris to the door. 

Floris glared at Alek, he could feel the diggers on him as Silvio led Floris out. They stood outside and Floris spoke up before walking off, “ S-Silvio… can I give you a nickname??” he asks, stalling for him to leave. Silvio shrugs with a nod, “ yeah sure, I don’t mind,” 

Floris thinks for a moment before speaking up, “ My bitter sweet tiramisu,” he says with a smile. The name made Silvio’s cheek turn a hot red. He felt his heart skip a beat, Floris called him his. He stumbles over his words, “ I-it’s cute, I really like it,” he said trying to hide his red cheeks. Floris smiles bigger as he watches how cute Silvio’s reaction was. He says his goodbyes before walking off. He looked back one more time to see Alek watching him from the window. Without a second thought Floris flipped Alek off giving him the glare once more before leaving his sight. 

Alek crossed his arms as he turned back to Silvio, “ Who’s that?’ he asks. Silvio smiled slightly, “ He’s my friend, FLoris. He’s a new student from the Netherlands,” His uncle nods as he listens, “ are you two dating?” he asks/ Silvio blushes dark with wide eyes, “ n-no we’re just friends.. Why would you ever think of something like that??” 

Alek chuckled, “ you are both so obvious, but yet so dumb for not noticing..” he shakes his head. A honk comes from outside, his parents were home. 

Alek stood with the bruised Silvio, “ remember, you fell down the steps, “ he said. The younger nods, “ Y-yes sir..” 

His mother was the first to enter; she gasps as she sees the broken glasses and bruises. She cups Silvio’s face as she shouts, “ what happened?!” Silvio winced at the sudden loud yells, “ I-I fell down the steps, tripped on the rug at the top step..” he said with a sigh, “ I’m okay mom, there’s no need to worry.. Just some bruises,”


	5. Chapter 5

NSFW 

Disgusting stains of blood and tears littered your pillow 

Silvio went to school the following day. He was greeted with stares, seeing he had almost completely changed in such a short time, his personality seemed to be drained. He went to his desk, bags under his eyes as he just stared empty at the wooden circles. 

Floris enters the class walking over to his desk in front of Silvio’s. He sits turning to face him pouting, “ Did you really fall down the steps…?” he asks, still not believing the story.

Silvio nods barely lifting his gaze to meet Floris’s, “ yeah, I already told you that,” Floris shakes his head, “ was it your uncle, Alek?” 

Silvio froze as that name was spoken. He shakes his head instantly following it with, “ No!” rather angry. Floris jumped frightened by the sudden pitch change. 

Silvio frowns before laying his head down, “ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell.. I’m just not feeling all that good today, okay?” Floris didn’t want to push anything so he just nods, “ alright,” he says before returning his attention to the front of the class just in time for the teacher to arrive. 

Class seemed extremely long to Silvio, he was shaking his leg impatiently as he waited for the lunch bell. He just wanted to escape all the stares. He wanted to hide where no one could find him. 

The bell rang and before Silvio could run Floris stopped him showing his cute smile, “ where is my bitter sweet tiramisu going?” he asks. 

Silvio’s cheeks flushed a heated red at the nickname that he had forgotten. “ I.. I was going to hide,” he admits trusting Floris the most out of everyone, which could be a mistake. 

Floris frowns wrapping his arms around Silvio’s neck laying his head on his shoulder, “ you don’t need to hide, I’ll make sure no one stares,” Floris says as he left a few soft kisses on Silvio’s neck, which makes Silvio weak in the knees. 

He looks to Floris with big eyes, “ will you really?” he asks. The cute expression makes Floris’s heart skip a beat, he nods confident, “ yeah I promise!” The two head to the bathrooms which were empty during lunch. 

Floris faced Silvio, “ I’m wearing the hoodie again that you gave me~” he said with a grin, “ wanna see something else?” he asks, grabbing at the bottom of the hoodie that went below his waist, covering it. Silvio bites his lip and nods wondering what it was. 

In one fluid motion Floris lifts up the hoodie, showing he only had on cute lacy panties, his length pressed against his stomach as it stuck up. His cheeks flushed red as he felt hot having Silvio look. Silvio looked down his figure, he stopped at Floris’s waist as he spoke, “ those are really cute…” he said moving a bit closer, “ a-are you hard?” he asks seeing Floris rub his thighs together seeming uncomfortable with his erection. 

Floris nods, “ Y..yeah, when I hugged you earlier, I couldn’t help it..” he said still holding the clothing up. Silvio has an audible gulp as he reaches his hands out placing them on Floris’ waist, “ just hugging me turned you on?” he asks with a bit of a smirk on his lips. Floris nods letting a gentle moan leave his lips feeling his warm hands on him. 

Silvio runs one finger down the shaft of the cute girly panties, “ what would you like me to do about it, huh?” he asks leaning closer, placing a few kisses on his jawline. Floris’ heart started to beat louder at what was happening. He speaks with a quiet voice, “ p-please suck me off,” he says. In an instant Silvio pulls Floris into a stall closing the door, locking it behind them. He kneels down running another finger over the hard length, “ you know its really cute, your precum is dripping from the lace~” he said as he pulls them down. Floris gasped as his length was exposed to the cold air. 

Silvio runs his tongue along the same path his finger followed. Floris let out a squeak before covering his mouth. Silvio wrapped his mouth around Floris’s length. Floris watched as his length soon disappeared into Silvio’s mouth. He moans, biting at the sleeve of Silvio’s hoodie.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast to SIlvio but he didn’t care, his mind just wanted to erase what happened to him, He felt loved by Floris. 

Floris got impatient as he wanted to feel more from Silvio. He grips Silvio's hair as he thrusts into his mouth. Silvio coughs and gags with tears welling up in his eyes. He tries to pull away but Floris just seemed incredibly strong for his size. Floris used Silvio’s mouth watching him cry and gag on his length. He bites his lip, “ I-I’m gonna cum…” he said, Silvio’s eyes wide as he sobs.

Floris released, letting his cum run down the back of Silvio’s throat. Silvio pulls away, coughing up what he could of Floris’s release. He trembles as the love he felt seemed to break. He gets up walking out of the bathroom without a single word, he just hugged himself with tears flowing from his face. 

Floris pulls up his panties before following after Silvio, “ wait Silvio please come back,” he yelled down the hall. 

Silvio just kept walking, he walked right out the doors where he then went to the back of the school and sobbed. He can’t stop his hands from trembling, he made such a big mistake. The memories didn’t get erased, they were added to.


End file.
